Black and Blue
by InThisMasqueradeOfStars
Summary: One was black. One was Blue. The two people clash.. Harry's Duel Mentor ws hti with rogue magic and recieves a severe injury and very uncommon event pressed upon him. Post DH, au. Slash, sirius and remus live, tonks dies, riddle dies.Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, well its pretty obvious I'm not JK Rowling. If I was JK Rowling, this would make the news and be an instant bestseller. So for all intents and purposes, anything you recognize is not mine. I will eventually return these characters. Maybe. In a severely mangled shape. I swear, I'll pay for their counseling! ;]

Warnings: slash, RL/SB, HP/SS, RW/DM, a little bit of swearing…. Normality! Dead Riddle! Vindictive Death Eaters! Silly Dumblydorey! And its so short its nearly a drabble, btu im adding a next chapter soon hopefully, and sort of still developing this... its my first fanfic so its just a tester to see if i can write anything reasonable.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

Severus Snape dodged a jelly-legs hex, ducked under a tripping jinx and shot a powerful stupefy at the pale, raven-haired youth before him. The boy jabbed his wand and produced a shimmering blue-white shield charm, protecting himself. Severus sent a reducto at the bookshelf nearby the brat, blasting Potter with debris and effectively shattering his shield charm. Then, before the young man could retaliate, cast an impedimenta jinx, hitting Potter. It sufficiently slowed down him down to the slowest pace of movement, he attempted to aim at Severus with an incarcerous* hex, the word was slowed down and he stumbled over the incantation. A bright, lemon yellow beam shot from Harry's wand, light splintering from the direct beam and shooting all over the hall. Severus attempted to dodge, furious and wary of the unknown, unofficial and accidental rogue magic, and was very nearly successful, but the nomadic spell swerved with him and hit him just a little left of his gut, causing extreme pain in his abdomen , especially his stomach and left ribs.

Severus, clutching his side, leant over and began breathing shallowly, spluttering up blood and fell to the floor with intense pain. Blood was blossoming through his robes and draining towards the floor. With one thought on his ever-advanced mind, he just managed to croak that thought out before falling unconscious.

"Harry… help."

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

Harry's mind was flying. His professor was unconscious on the floor of the Room Of Requirement, bleeding continuously from deep gashes all over his back and lower torso. A rib was protruding through his skin and shirt, and there was the possibility that another had punctured his lung. Snape was barely breathing, and beginning to turn a bruised blue on his throat and face. His Robes were soaked in red and the pool of blood around him was ever-growing. But that was not what shocked Harry most. What was most confusing to him (not that the other events were not terrible or expected) was that Snape had called him by his given name. Snape had called him Harry. Not only that, he had asked Harry for help. The Potions Master Harry knew would never, ever ask the Savior of the wizarding world for help. Snape could not be in good shape.

"_Oh, well done, Potter!_" A voice that sounded freakily like Snape chastened him in his mind. "_You're meant to be the Savior, the Golden Man! And it took you THIS LONG to figure out your Duel Mentor is in deep trouble?! He's lying in a pool of blood!_"

At that moment, Harry felt the impedimenta jinx lift from his body. And Harry knew that could only mean one thing. He looked over at his idol.

Shit.

His Professor was dying.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

Harry jumped into action, grabbing for his wand and quickly sending a jaguar patronus to The Headmaster, Remus, and Poppy. After each large silver cat had left at a run, he ran over to Snape's Side. Quickly running a basic diagnostic charm, he saw the extent of the damage was even worse than he thought, and that was saying something. He speedily scooped up the professor, and ran from the room, headed for the infirmary. A grotesque path of blood followed them.

That stain would not be moving anytime soon.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

A/N- Okay, so first fic! I know this chapter is short, but gonna try and update soon, and try and make the next ones longer. I'm not sure how long this will be, my stories never quite seem to like my ideas… anyway, I'm sorry I changed Harry's patronus, but I never thought it was a good patronus for him. I think he's far more like Lily Inside, so I decided to make him a jaguar… also because it matches something that happens later…

Also, so this is entirely unbeta'd, cos I don't really understand what exactly beta's ar and how they work. If anyone wants help, then let me know! So, all mistakes are mine, and this is in Australian English.

Anyway, so please review, and vindictive insulting flames will be laughed at and used to cook yummy, slashy marshmallows!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Yes, I have finished primary school, middle school, high school and university. Yes, I have written ten books, and had each published. Yes, I have hade millions from these blockbuster books. Yes, each of these books has been made into fantastic movies. NOT. I am really in middle school, curly haired brunette-blonde, who wears glasses when she doesn't wear contacts and attends a catholic school and who has an odd fascination with Twilight, Harry Potter, Michael Jackson, Archaeology, Paleontology, movie special effects, directing, movie editing, computer nerding, and mini coupe cars. SO no, I am probably not JK Rowling. Oh, and I borrowed ONE SENTENCE from Stephanie Meyer's The Host. If anyone gets it, the first person I think can choose an event or pairing or something. Oh, but I swapped 'she' for 'he' in the sentence.

Warnings: Same as last chapter. Slash, HP/SS, SB/RL, swearing, grotesque injuries and Vindictive!DeathEaters, Silly!DumblyDorey, Nearly!Normality, dead!Riddle.

A/N Okaaayyy… I think this story won't be too long. My stories tend to be fast-paced. Like the ones I write a school, cos obviously this is my only story on here…

Oh, and in this, this is Harry's sixth year, but instead he defeated voldemort the same way as in DH, but in the department of Mysteries in fifth year. Sorry if there a bit OOC

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

The inside of Severus' head felt as though a herd of hippogriffs had enjoyed a party inside of it and had eaten his mind as refreshments. He felt groggy, sore, stiff, and had an awful taste in his mouth. Everything was dark. Well, as far as he knew. Though the fact that it was dark probably had something to do with his eyes being closed. He wondered where his eyes were. In opening his eyes, he found where they were. However, he instantly closed them again. Ouch. Too much light. It was painful. And that wasn't all that was painful. His entire torso and a back felt raw and very, very, very sore. His back felt as though he would never move again, and his face and throat felt very tender. It was also slightly difficult to breathe. His left side felt horribly painful, excruciating, and his stomach was in turmoil. Just then, he felt an insane need to cough. Oh… so that was what the disgusting aftertaste in his mouth was. He'd been coughing up blood. Just then he noticed that he felt quite a bit smaller than usual. Almost… shrunken. And he was most definitely NOT wearing his robes. He seemed to only be wearing a pair of black sleep pants. The indignity! Whoever dressed him in this was going to pay. Painfully.

But there was a presence beside him. And hands cleaning up the blood and dabbing at his side with a cloth. Severus decided to make sure that the fact that he was conscious known.

"What the fuck?" He groaned out. The hand paused.

"Madam Pomfrey! He's awake!" A voice that sounded very familiar shouted out. That same voice then addressed him. "Good Morning, Professor. Are you okay?"

"What the fuck happened?!"

"I think Dumbledore could help more, sir."

"Indeed I can, Harry, Severus." Dumbledore entered the infirmary and said with a nod. "It is good to see you awake, Severus. Apparently during your duel training a particularly nasty spell caught you and took effect. It's an unauthorized curse which causes severe injuries and excruciating pain, as I'm sure you've found for yourself."

"Yes, funnily enough, I noticed," Replied the potions master sarcastically, "but exactly how long have I been unconscious?"

Dumbledore and Potter looked at each other quickly, then back at Severus. Nervously, Harry replied,

"Two weeks."

Severus bolted up from the bed.

"TWO WEEKS?!" he shouted, furious.

"It was an unauthorized, barely known spell, Severus. We thought for your and everybody else's safety, it would be easiest to treat you unconscious. Not only that, We couldn't wake you up." Dumbledore paused, the twinkle gone from his eyes, and continued, "The rogue magic also had another effect, Severus."

"This does not sound good, Albus." He replied icily, obviously tensing and trying to keep control of himself.

"Yes, well, good probably isn't a nice way to describe it. This spell seems to have had an anti-aging effect, no doubt in attempts to make the opponent incapable of fighting."

" Potter," the furious potions master growled very, very lowly, "What have you done to me?"

The boy bowed his head, and Albus shot Severus a sharp look.

"You have de-aged to the same age as Harry here, Severus. You are sixteen again."

"WHAT?!" Severus Jumped up, only to collapse again. Harry jumped forward and supported him back to the bed. Madam Pomfrey came rushing in, apologizing about falling asleep. Nobody paid any attention to her.

" Get OFF me, Potter. This is your fault in the first place."

Harry just grinned and backed off, settling down again in his chair.

"Severus, we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"Well, Headmaster, I want to be back to normal as soon as possible, though you should know that. What is the cure?"

" That's the problem, Severus. There isn't one."

Until now, Harry and been sitting quietly on his chair, listening. Now, however…

"What? There's no cure? He's stuck like this forever?" At this he gestured towards Professor Snape.

"Potter, SHUT UP!" Croaked out the professor, still in shock. "Headmaster, I will have to get down to my potions lab. I need to brew a cure as soon as possible."

" You are being quite calm about this, Severus. Thank you. But you cannot possibly brew an antidote in your state, or at all, for that matter."

"Yes, well, Potter stole my lines. And god help me, if you do not let me down to my potions lab then I will not be calm for much longer!"

"Severus. I don't think it would be a good idea if people knew what has happened. Harry would be cursed many times by the Slytherins, and you would be cursed by everybody else, I imagine. In any case, I shall set Horace and Minerva onto finding a cure as soon as possible. Until then, I think it would be best if you attended sixth year again, with Harry here!"

"NO!" shouted the professor, so loudly a few windows smashed.

"Professor, what else are you going to do?" asked Harry, after sharing a look with Dumbledore.

"Brew my potions!" he snarled loudly.

Harry and the headmaster shared a grin, then said in unison,

"OUTVOTED!"

Severus began muttering under his breath something neither Harry nor Dumbledore could hear, though both picked up on certain words such as 'imbecile', 'insane', 'juvenile', 'nitwit', and 'dunderhead'. Both chuckled. Dumbledore then said,

" You shall be an exchange student from Australia. You may choose a fake name, and you will be re-sorted. I always thought we Sorted too young."

"What's the point in having me re-sorted? I am a slytherin by nature, and that hasn't changed."

"Slytherin by nature, Severus? No, I don't believe so. Maybe once, but not now."

At that point Madam Pomfrey scurried over, saving Dumbledore from a hex from the very shocked looking Snape.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

A/n. Okay, still short, but it turns out I work better with short chaps but quick updates. Anyway, so yeah….. I don't think I can write very well. And it's the last day of the weekend, but I will be working on this at school and everything.

Yeah, Severus is very out of character, but I intend on making him cuddly later on, so he will be OOC a lot I think. Well, I'll try and make them longer, and update quick!

PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED! USELESS flames will be used to make lovely slashy marshmallows.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN= Please don't kill me! But inspiration and my muse, Clio, decided I needed two more stories, and as such, stole my ideas for this one, and replaced it with ideas for two more stories. Okay, im sorry this took so long! And Im sorry its so short, too. ;[**

**And I apologise for mistakes! I don't have a beta or anything, so all the mistakes are mine. Nothing else but the plot and Sevvie's sexy image is, though.**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

Severus was waiting nervously outside the doors of the Great Hall. He could hear chattering and laughter inside, and it did not sound the least bit appealing. He wanted to go back to his Potions Laboratory. Thinking, he decided that wasn't a bad idea. He slowly started to slink into the shadows towards the dungeon entrance, hoping to get away before that blubbering lemon-drop-loving nitwit turned up. He was so close, so close… And then a flash of icy blue-white light hit him, and he was paralyzed. He heard a chuckle, and his onyx eyes narrowed. He could practically FEEL the damn old fool's eyes twinkling. Then, he heard a cheery voice say,

" Where on Earth could you want to be going to, Maximus?"

" Oh, I wonder…" Maximus replied icily.

Severus Snape had come up with a rather good alias, he thought. He was now Maximus Frigo Umbra Chiroptera. Quite undignified, true, he could only hope that nobody thought to replace Frigo with that awful muggle excuse for chocolate frogs*. But it was very fitting. Cold Shadow Bat, indeed. And he just couldn't resist Maximus. It was what he had planned to call any children or pets he may have had, if he had lived a different life. He decided that his parents would be Greek, but had migrated to Australia. How else could he explain such an unusual name? But Max was anything but normal, and so it was decided. It was hard for him not to wear his customary black robes, but he had substituted with a pair of black jeans, a black v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket, with black boots. They had decided to change his appearance, but only very slightly. They had given him a normal nose, but had left him otherwise the same. His eyes were still ebony, his skin still had its unbelievable pallor. His hair was sleek, no longer greasy, and remained midnight black, but it was now pulled back with a leather band and his hair was parted, ever so slightly, to the side. A small bit of fringe was hanging out of the pony-tail. In other words, he was, to use common slang, HOT. Well, not that Max thought that. He just thought he was the same, but smaller. He almost was. But the thing was, he'd brought his fitness with him. He'd always been fit. How could you be a spy and not? But he'd liked to cover it up, after hearing some of the 7th Years drooling over him. Tall, Dark, and Fit, apparently.

" Well, no time for a little excursion now, the Hall and the Sorting Hat are waiting!"

" I believe I still do not see the need for a re-sorting. I was Head Of Slytherin, it should be obvious. A younger age does not have an effect on personality traits."

"But I tell you again, Severus, that we sort too young. I have always wanted to put the hat on your head now you have a matured mind and see which house would be appropriate. Now, we have kept them waiting long enough."

With that, they strode towards the Hall entrance. On the threshold, however, just before they entered, Albus turned his head, and said,

" Just as a forewarning, I have persuaded the Hat to speak aloud its musing as he tries to find your place."

And with that, he strode into the hall. Though he did stride quite a bit faster than normal, expecting the repercussions of such an act.

"ALBUS!!!" He yelled, running after the twinkling headmaster, and pulled his wand from his sleeve, and cast a spell.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" When the hippogriff appeared, he quickly instructed it to trip the headmaster over.

The shadowed grey hippogriff shot towards Dumbledore, who had turned to watch with an eyebrow raised. Realizing that it was shooting towards him, he attempted to move out of the way, but couldn't move fast enough. The patronus barreled into him, pushing him over and then picked up his wand in his beak. He took the wand back to Max, before disappearing. Smirking, Max, stepped up and around the Headmaster, while saying,

"Bet your regretting that idea now, Albus?"

Before strolling up to the stool, twirling his wand, with Dumbledore's wand poking out of his pocket.

The Entire school was staring, jaws hanging open, eyes wide. Who could this daring, devil-may-care, GORGEOUS teen male be? AND not only that, he had addressed the head of the school as ALBUS, conjured a Patronus, and DISARMED one of the most powerful wizards alive! By now, most of the girls, and even some of the guys, were drooling. Not to mention, those black pants were TIGHT!

By now, Dumbledore had returned to his feet, and Max was at the front of the hall, near the Staff Table, waiting for the Headmaster. When Dumbledore reached the front, he began to speak.

" Well, that was quite the entrance, wasn't it? But that is nothing for one of the most powerful wizards I've ever known."

AT that, Max glared and threatened,

" I still have your wand, Dumbles!"

Dumbledore chuckled before continuing.

Incidentally, that was quite a creative use of a Patronus."

At this, Max interrupted again.

" Well, I had to do something you wouldn't figure out, didn't ?"

" Yes my boy. But I believe your patronus has changed? What happened to Lily?"

At that Max's face darkened, and his posture straightened and stiffened.

"Nothing, Albus. But it is no business of yours." He had returned to seriousness.

"Oh, I am sorry, Frigo. Please forgive me. But now, we really must get on with getting you SORTED!!!"

When Dumbledore shouted 'SORTED', a tatty, brown wizard's hat was summoned into the hall. And said hat began to talk.

"Well, well, well. I'd never think I'd see you again. What happened?"

"Albus here insisted that I be re-sorted."

The Lemon drop-lover chuckled.

"And now, I think he thinks I might be a… _Gryffindor!_"

" Objection, Max! I was Godric's hat, you know."

" Of course, I forgot you were biased. My apologies. What I meant was, I think he thinks you are stupid enough to put me in Gryffindor."

" Max! You do possess Gryffindor traits"

" As interesting as this conversation is, we are at the front of the Great Hall and we must get the Sorting done."

And with that he directed Max onto the stool, and placed the Hat on his head.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X**

Reviews appreciated! XD


End file.
